Si las miradas matasen
by Dannia
Summary: ¡Lárgate Malfoy! Eres un idiota... Pensándolo bien vuelve;mejor vuelve Draco...


_Bueno, es un one-shot Dr/Hr, está raro, pero me agradó :p, espero les guste, ahh y dejen Reviews por favor!! a excepción de un titular del profeta, los pensamientos o algo así están en cursivas._

_Dicho sea de paso, Todo le pertenece a Rowling, sabemos que si fueran míos los personajes, no habría acabado todo en el desastre que fue._

Si las miradas matasen.

Si las miradas matasen Draco Malfoy estaría muerto desde hacía 3 minutos atrás, y Hermione Granger ya estaría en Azkaban acusada por asesinato. Y ella habría ido sin arrepentimiento alguno a enfrentar su cadena perpetua. Pero para su desgracia, las miradas no mataban. Tendría que resignarse a matarlo con sus propias manos, ese hurón albino sufriría. ¿Cómo se atrevía a coquetear con esa facilona de Astoria Greengrass?

Hermione se puso de pie súbitamente en la mesa de Gryffindor, y ya planeaba ir a la mesa de Slytherin y cometer el asesinato por la que la condenarían, pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo.

Eso fue suficiente para que recordara en donde se encontraba, y para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se dejó caer en su asiento aún furiosa, pero volteó a ver a quien la había detenido.

Harry sostenía El Profeta frente a sus ojos e intentaba que viera la noticia que ocupaba uno de los encabezados la primera plana. _"La familia Malfoy anuncia el compromiso de su único heredero, la afortunada señorita A. Greengrass habla con el profeta."_

_Se puso pálida y unos ojos se alarmaron a la distancia._

¿Qué?- dijo casi sin aire Hermione. Sus amigos la miraron con comprensión.

Lo sé, a mí también me sorprende la suerte de ese hurón botador. Mira que comprometerse con la buena de Astoria, así hasta yo querría casarme.- le dijo Ron asintiendo, condescendiente. Hermione enrojeció al instante, Ron presintiendo peligro agregó: -tú también eres muy bella Hermione, no te pongas así, tú sabes, yo hablaba de su forma de ser.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, no podía creer que su amigo fuera tan idiota.

-Lo que a mí me sorprende,-dijo Harry- es que los padres de Astoria hayan accedido a darle su hija a Malfoy, digo, sé que al final de todo ellos se volvieron "buenos", pero yo no comprometería a mi hija con alguien que estuvo a punto de convertirse en un mortífago del círculo más cercano a Voldemort. Es sospechoso- Terminó Harry con la paranoia habitual.

Hermione asintió en silencio, aunque no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de todo lo que le dijo Harry. Lo más natural que pudo se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse sin despedirse deseando pasar desapercibida.

-¿A dónde vas?- le dijo Ronald ahogando su intento.

- A la biblioteca- contestó bajito.

-¡Pero es sábado, y no hay tarea!- contestó la zanahoria como diciendo "¡Pecado Capital!"

-Yo tengo trabajo- dijo ella secamente y se alejó del gran comedor bajo la insistente mirada de Draco Malfoy.

Tratando de aparentar que todo estaba tan normal como siempre ante todos los estudiantes que llegaban a penas al gran comedor, se apresuró a salir del castillo. Los 2 minutos que tardó en salir le parecieron horas, era como si no pudiera llegar a la puerta del gran castillo por más que tratara, pero finalmente se encontró en los jardines. Deambuló por todos lados como si se encontrara perdida, yendo de un lado para otro, caminando en eses, sin ver absolutamente nada de lo que acontecía a su alrededor y terminó convocando su escoba sin ser plenamente consciente.

Lentamente su Nimbus 2001 descendió frente a ella y se quedó flotando esperando a que subiera, dudó al pasar una pierna por la escoba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo miedo de volar, solía sentirse segura porque él estaba ahí con ella, peor ahora él… _¿Qué más da?_ … dio una patada en el suelo y se alejó volando tan rápido que incluso a Harry y su saeta le habría dado envidia.

Unos minutos más tarde aterrizó en un prado en algún lugar del bosque prohibido que al parecer sólo ella y una persona más conocían, _"o quizá ahora una tercera más"_ pensó molesta, extremadamente molesta. Caminó en círculos tratabdi de bajar su enojo y no destruir nada.

-Que humillante- murmuró por lo bajo, cuando una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, como si pensara que alguien podría verla aún en medio de ese bosque tan inmenso.

Dio una vuelta en su eje mirando a su alrededor, el día estaba radiante, totalmente en contra de sus emociones, totalmente en su contra. Los majestuosos árboles que rodeaban el prado le parecían totalmente sombríos y aterradores, las flores que normalmente parecían un hermoso tapete de flores, habían perdido su color, al menos para ella, los pajarillos cantaban tan melodiosos como siempre pero a ella le sonaban a cantos infernales. Se dejó caer al pasto totalmente derrotada. Había sido un completo error ir a ahí.

Sin darse cuenta de cuando, empezó a llorar. Primero unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron espaciadas, como un preludio al llanto que en cuestión de segundos desataría y le impediría hasta respirar. A penas unos momentos más tarde sintió una fría y suave mano deslizarse tiernamente por su mejilla enjugando sus lágrimas. No lograba distinguir el rostro del dueño de la mano, pero tenía una idea muy aproximada acerca de quién podía ser.

En medio de unos hipidos provocados por el llanto, apartó bruscamente la mano de su rostro, se paró tambaleándose y sacó su varita en el acto. Apuntó al corazón del hombre que tenía frente a ella con la ira creciendo dentro de su pequeño cuerpo provocando la salida de chispas plateadas de la punta de su varita, pero con su mano temblando, como si tuviera miedo de llevar a cabo lo que más deseaba apenas una hora atrás.

-Tranquila Cariño- dijo el rubio Draco Malfoy un poco acobardado, al tener a Hermione descontrolada con varita en mano frente a él, y lo más importante, apuntándole a él. Después de todo un Malfoy no era estúpido, sabía cuando tenía a una poderosa hechicera frente a sus ojos, y esa en particular era imparable cuando se descontrolaba.

-¿Cariño?- Chilló furiosa Hermione, salieron más chispas de la punta de su varita y las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos impidiéndole otra vez ver nada. Sacudió la varita y un hechizo salió disparado en contra de su interlocutor. Por suerte para él, ella no vio muy bien donde apuntaba, si 

no, jamás podría haberlo esquivado. Aprovechando los escasos segundos antes de que Hermione enjugara sus lágrimas y recuperara la vista y por supuesto intentara hechizarlo otra vez, corrió a su lado y la envolvió en su abrazo, en un vano intento de tranquilizarla.

Una fuerza que seguramente conjuró la castaña involuntariamente, o tal vez no tan involuntariamente, hizo que se alejara sintiendo como el contacto de ella lo quemaba.

-Hermione, linda, déjame acercarme, déjame explicarte- dijo él suave, acercándose con cautela a la castaña.

Expelliarmus fue la amistosa respuesta de su novia. Si, ella solía ser su novia. El rubio se estampó contra un árbol provocando un sonido bastante estremecedor, y quedó tirado unos segundos, en los cuales por un momento, un efímero y pequeñísimo momento la castaña se sintió culpable, luego él se levantó y trato de acercarse otra vez.

La castaña temblaba de furia, mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus rosadas mejillas, pero sin impedirle ver ésta vez. Alzó la varita una vez más dispuesta a atacarlo de nuevo, pero ahora él fue más rápido y convocó un escudo en el que el verde hechizo rebotó y pulverizó unas ramas tiradas cerca de él, y él que pensaba que su inocente Hermione jamás conjuraría una maldición asesina ni a su peor enemigo, ¡ja!

-Lárgate Malfoy- dijo bajando la voz peligrosamente impregnando todo el desprecio del que era capaz en cada sílaba.

-Hermione…- intentó una vez más

-¡¡Que te largues Malfoy!!- gritó tan fuerte que sentía que su garganta iba a desgarrarse. Se dejó caer al pasto sollozando otra vez, y el joven se acercó y la abrazó por la espalada, tratando de controlar el llanto de Hermione, ella se dejó abrazar, probablemente fuera la última vez que la abrazara, tal vez unos segundos no la dañarían aun más.

Luego, cuando Malfoy se disponía a hablar creyendo que ya estaba dispuesta a escucharle, ella se puso de pie y lo miró de frente en cuanto él se puso de pie también, lo miró fría, tratando de no mostrar ninguna de las emociones que la destrozaban por dentro, y lo logró, había aprendido a esconder sus sentimientos, tuvo al mejor maestro.

-Quiero que te vayas- comenzó suavemente. El rubio abrió la boca pero no alcanzó a decir nada- toma tu escoba, la que solía ser mía y lárgate.

Dijo ella suavemente.

-¿Y cómo carajo piensas regresar Granger?- dijo el rubio tratando de retrasar su partida si es que no lograba disuadir a Hermione.

-Caminando- contestó ella simplemente esperando que se fuera

Muy inteligente, pero no vas a llegar jamás, olvidas que estás en un lugar del bosque del que no es tan fácil escapar, no me voy sin ti- dijo él mirándola como si le divirtiera lo tonta que estaba siendo al proponer eso si quiera.

-No me interesa, tengo miedo a volar- dijo ella con un temblor en la voz

-No seas ridícula, eres de las mejores volando, como en todo, es ridículo que tengas miedo de volar ¿Cómo llegaste aquí si no es volando?- contestó el rubio

-Lárgate Malfoy- volvió a decir suavemente la castaña, peligrosamente suave.

- Está bien, tranquilízate y te veo en el castillo, te dejo ahí la escoba- dijo él cediendo, decidió que sería lo más sensato dejar que se tranquilizara para después explicarle todo cuando estuviera más calmada.

-Yo no te voy a volver a ver nunca Malfoy- dijo ella mirando un árbol con la nariz en alto negándose a mirarlo una vez más.

-Mi amor, sé razonable…- intentó en vano una vez más.

-Ve a decirle eso a tu PROMETIDA, idiota, lárgate y déjame vivir mi vida en paz- se llevó la mano al cuello y se arrancó una cadena de oro que tenía un dije en forma de D con una serpiente enroscada alrededor y se la tiró a Malfoy que la atrapó al vuelo.- Toma todos tus estúpidos regalos de mi habitación y haz con ellos lo que te plazca, quémalos, véndelos, regálaselos a tu estúpida PROMETIDA, lo que quieras, pero desaparécelos de mi vida junto contigo, si vuelvo a verte a ti o a cualquiera de tus regalitos, te juro Draco Malfoy que dejan de existir.- gritó ella perdiendo la escasa paciencia que tenía- Ahora lárgate estúpido hurón de pacotilla.

Draco se habría reído del insulto que la castaña acababa de usar, peroestaba lo suficientemente angustiado por lo que había escuchado, así que no le causo gracia alguna, si hubiera sido el de antes, desde la primer vez que ella le dijo que se largara se hubiera ido, si le hubiera insultado, le habría devuelto el insulto, si le hubiera intentado hechizar como lo hizo, él hubiera devuelto el hechizo, pero él no era el de antes, había cambiado demasiado, por ella había cambiado, y ahora ella le decía que se largara, ella que era su vida, ella que era su único y verdadero amor, su alma gemela, le decía que no lo quería ver nunca más, ella le amenazaba de muerte.

Derrotado tomó su nueva versión de saeta de fuego y ascendió lentamente, esperando que ella le detuviera y le dijera que lo quería ahí con ella por siempre, tal como él la sentía.

-Draco…-El aludido viró rápidamente esperando que le dijera "vuelve"- Te olvidas de tu Nimbus.

La escoba subió a donde él estaba gracias a un hechizo de ella y él la tomó totalmente desesperanzado y se fue, ni si quiera insistió en que ella la tomara para su regreso al castillo, sabía que ella era perfectamente capaz de arreglárselas sin la preciada escoba que le regaló cuando ganó la copa de quidditch un año atrás, se fue volando lo más bajo que le permitían los árboles, al 

borde de las lágrimas, pero un Malfoy no llora. _"Al diablo con ser un Malfoy" _y dejó escapar las lágrimas, después de todo su estúpido apellido es el que le había causado tantos problemas.

Hermione Granger vio alejarse lentamente a Draco, en ese momento, al verlo alejándose, su ira se esfumó y las lágrimas bajaron rápidamente por sus mejillas y los sollozos se hicieron más audibles a medida que se perdía de vista _¿Por qué no regresa? _Pensó desesperada, acababa de arruinar su vida de la peor manera posible, el que ahora era su todo se alejaba por los aires sin importarle dejarla ahí sola.

_No me ama, de verdad no me ama_, fue su única conclusión mientras él se empequeñecía aún más en la distancia. Una vez más cayó al pasto sollozando, sintiendo como se quedaba sin aire de la desesperación que sentía al verlo partir, al saber que lo había corrido de su vida, que se llevaría todo y que no habría rastro de que él fue parte de su vida salvo sus recuerdos, al saber que llegaría un momento en el que ella pensaría que esa, la mejor parte de su vida, había sido sólo su imaginación. Sollozó aún más fuerte.

_¡Draco!, ¡Draco!, ¡Vuelve! ¡Regresa Draco!_ Sin darse cuenta de cómo se encontró gritando a todo pulmón esa frase sin cesar, desesperándose más a cada momento que pasaba, comenzó a correr hacia el límite del prado, y gritó hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas

Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el pasto, seguía llorando y seguía llamando a Draco sin cesar.

Cuando una ráfaga de aire le dio de lleno en todo el cuerpo abrió los ojos desesperanzada, llovería y ella estaba en el bosque sin poder pensar en cómo salir. Soltó un grito cuando vio a su Draco acercándose a ella y como impulsada por un resorte corrió a sus brazos con el corazón latiéndole más rápido de lo que había hecho jamás.

-Lo siento tanto Draco…-Sollozó refugiada en su pecho mientras él la aferraba contra su pecho como si fuera a escaparse de entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento yo Hermione, fue mi padre, te juro que yo no quería casarme con ella- le dijo en cuanto dejó de llorar un poco. Ella se separó bruscamente de él y lo miró a los ojos, y él pudo ver todo el dolor que ella sentía a través de sus ojos.

-¿Querías? ¿Ahora si quieres casarte con ella?- dijo sintiendo como le faltaba el aire una vez más, empezaba a pensar que se sentía mejor la ira.

- Claro que no tontita- dijo besando su cabello y todo lo que podía- Hablé con él en cuanto se publicó la estúpida noticia, y le dije que no me casaría con Astoria. ¿Dime, me vas a dejar ahora que no soy rico y millonario?- Hermione le miró confundida.

-Nunca lo haría, no soy capaz de hacerlo- le contestó a ella y lo aferró con más fuerza

-Que bien porque mi padre me desheredó en cuanto le dije que no me casaría… Y ahora tendrás que mantenerme.

Hermione rió suavemente y lo besó como no lo había besado nunca.

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

-Draco, ¿Por qué coqueteabas con Greengrass en el desayuno?- le preguntó esa noche cuando estaban ambos en la torre de premio anual, que tenía Hermione para ella sola.

Malfoy miró extrañado a Hermione, él no coqueteaba con nadie desde hace tiempo, que no fuera ella claro, luego comprendió y una carcajada resonó en la sala.

-Lo único que hice hoy con ella, fue mirarla asesinamente…- Hermione enrojeció instantáneamente, lo que hacían los celos y las miradas asesinas.


End file.
